


Tease the Cat

by GodamnLadybugTrash



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fucking, Hair Pulling, Mouth Fucking, Sex, balcony scene with no gushy romance, blowjob, idk what else, leave comments, look yall this quarantine is doing things to me and i need to let them out, marichat needs to fuck, ooh yummy, this isnt even that nasty i think, very horny, yall tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodamnLadybugTrash/pseuds/GodamnLadybugTrash
Summary: Marinette's been gone for a month, and Chat needs his lady. Under him, preferably.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 299





	Tease the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> We horny in this house today

It was midnight, and Marinette was back. Chat could feel his heart pumping as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, racing to her balcony window. 

God how he missed her. She'd been gone for a month, training with some famous American fashion designer who's name he couldn't remember and frankly did not care about. It'd been too long since he'd seen her... touched her... kissed her...

They'd talked plenty while she was away. He loved her sultry voice telling him what she wanted him to do to her, what she wanted to do to him, and her soft, stifled moans drove him over the edge every time. 

He still remembered when she'd cut her hair short right after graduation, a pretty pixie cut that showed off her neck and angular features perfectly... it was then that he'd had the courage to kiss her one night.

She'd slapped him, of course. It hadn't been too long after she'd broken up with Luka. A mutual thing, she'd told him. But she still wanted some time before she was kissing anyone else.

He remembered holding that kiss in his heart for months after, coming to visit her more frequently, after patrol with Ladybug. 

Of course he'd figured it out in the end, that his whip-smart partner was the sweet girl waiting for him on the balcony, and he told her so when she confessed it to him during their first frenzied romp. She'd giggled, rolled them over so she was on top, and he couldn't remember much talking right after that.

He'd confessed his own identity not long after, and watching Mari blush and hide her face in his chest was the best thing in the world.... and later, when she was blushing for, other reasons, she told him she liked the mask on when he was fucking her.

That had been four years ago. Now they were both twenty two, Mari was a full fledged designer with her own brand, and they were moving in together in a month. Life was bliss.

But right this second he was thinking about the pictures she'd sent before she'd boarded her flight. His soft, sweet lady had pulled down her pink blouse to show him she was wearing the lacy bodysuit he'd gotten her. She'd pulled up her black pencil skirt to show him her soft thighs and the dark knee high stockings she'd worn just for him.

Fuck.

Finally, her balcony came into sight and there she was....

Fuck. 

Laying on a lawn chair, her still stocking-clad legs crossed, in a silk robe that barely hid the lace underneath. 

He rolled to a stop and the foot of the chair, itching to pounce and lick and kiss every inch of her.

"Hey kitty," she purred, and he god if he hadn't already been rock hard...

"My princess," he said, almost growling as she ran her hands up her body, exposing as much as the robe would let her. 

She uncrossed her legs and he could almost taste her. God he was almost at his breaking point.

Mari stood, smiling sweetly up at him, slipping her arms around him and placing a soft kiss to his cheek. 

"I missed you so much," she whispered, pressing herself close, and he could feel her breasts soft against his chest.

With one swipe of his claws the flimsy ribbon that held the robe together fell open, exposing her front, the back lace contrasting beautifully on her soft skin.

She gasped quietly, eyes on his, wide and wanting and pulling him in. 

He kissed her then, and she tasted just as good as he'd remembered.

"Princess," he growled into her ear, walking her back against the wall with a hand on her stomach. She put a hand on his cheek and he kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth hungrily as his hands explored her.

He came closer and she moaned as his hard cock pressed against her stomach.

He grasped her hips, fingers digging into her, and he pulled away from her kiss to lick down her neck.

"You taste so good Mari," he whispered, biting her ear lightly, letting his hands roam over her, drawing a moan when he pinched her nipples and kneaded at her breasts.

"Please," she panted, taking his hand and pressing it down, to where he knew she was dripping.

He stroked over the lacy fabric, fingers coming away wet, focusing on her clit.

"Chat, oh fuck, chat," she gasped, thrusting her hips against his fingers, pushing them inside her and he watched her mouth gape open as she fucked herself on his fingers, calling his name. 

The wet, sloppy noises filled the night air around them, and suddenly she was shuddering against him, calling out his name, and he had to stick his slick fingers into her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Shhh, sweetheart, your parents will hear. Wouldn't want them to find out just how much of a little slut you are? Hm?"

She moaned against his fingers, eyes shut tight as her orgasm sent little spasms through her.

"Adrien," she said softly, "please... I want you in my mouth... please."

Fuck. She said it so sweetly... how could he deny his lady.

"On your knees darling."

She pulled his suit open, exposing his throbbing cock, licking down his chest and abs as she went, and he hissed when she finally licked his head.

She ran her tongue up and down his cock, alternating between that and sucking only on his head, letting her spit drip down her chin.

She knew he liked it sloppy. She also knew he'd run out of patience soon and startfucking her mouth like she liked.

Chat growled, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her back, holding her in place as she strained to take him in her mouth again.

"You want this Princess? Do you want me to use your mouth to make myself cum?"

She nodded vigorously, blue eyes wide and innocent looking up at him.

"Please, Chat, please."

That was all he needed. Usually he'd make her beg, but it'd been too long. He wanted this as much as she did.

With one thrust he was in her mouth and he almost came at the small choked sound she made. He went slow, letting her use her tongue to swirl around his cock, letting her pull back every so often to lick him up.

He could feel himself getting closer, and started fucking her mouth in earnest, faster, faster, hardly letting her catch her breath, his climax coming closer and closer, sweat dripping down his back, Mari's saliva running down his legs and her chin... fuck fuck fuck.

He loved the choked moans coming from her, and he looked down to catch her watching him, eyes wide and blue as the sky. He let go of her hair and ran his hand along her jaw, pulling out of her mouth just before he came. He wanted to come inside her, but not in her mouth.

He pulled her up and threw her back on the lawn chair, face down, and pulled the fabric that hid her sweet pussy from him to the side, slipping his one of his gloves off and then slipping his fingers into her tight, slick pussy.

"Fu- oh oh, Oh!"

Marinette pressed her face down, holding in her screams. She'd always been a loud one.

He went slow. He wanted to put her through the wringer for teasing him all those nights. She was going to wish she'd never done that, in the most delicious way.

In and out... he relished her gasps and moans, pausing every once in a while to kiss and lick up her slit, using his tongue to lap at her clit, holding her legs apart when she squirmed.

"Adri- Chat... oh fuck, please please please," she gasped.

"Turn over," he rasped, and she scrambled onto her back, her legs splayed open for him.

Fuck that lacy bodysuit. He slashed at the front, ripping it from the top down to her belly button. 

God her breasts were a sight. So perfect and soft, hard nipples begging to be sucked on. He pounced up again, licking roughly at her skin, ripping the bodysuit apart do he could feel and grab more of her. Fuck fuck fuck he couldn't think,, it was all animalistic instinct taking him over as he took her nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting and licking, her hands in his hair, her cries in the air.

"Fuck me, fuck me, please. I need you," she reached for his hips but he was already thrusting into her, hissing at the hot, wet friction.

She pulled his face up to hers, and they kissed with s passion he felt would incinerate him.

He pounded into her, their mouths open and gasping together, wet sloppy noises becoming louder and more frenzied, fuck she was so tight. So hot. 

She was scratching his back, her legs wrapped around his waist, her back arching towards him... fuck fuck fuck he was so close.

"Adrien!"

She bit into his shoulder, cutting off the rest of her screams as she orgasmed, and he came with her, both of them shuddering as he filled her up.

He kissed her cheek, both of them fully spent and satiated.

They cleaned each other up and showered quickly, stumbling to bed to fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
